The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring, spontaneous mutation, among several thousand random tissue cultures of Philodendron domesticum.                 It was discovered by the inventor, Tai Yam, a citizen of Malaysia, in June of 2004, at a commercial laboratory in Nanhai, China. Upon discovery of the interesting mutation, the inventor immediately initiated cultivation in tissue culture in the same laboratory. During the Summer of 2004, ‘Lemon Lime’ was asexually propagated by tissue culture in a commercial laboratory in Nanhai, China. Subsequently ‘Lemon Lime’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through several generations.        